


Fifty shades of ice

by Jess81



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Weddings are great for hookups. Gray decides to make a move on Juvia and things get hot....(or cold? lol)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New work! I couldn't help myself to turn Gray into Christian Grey (haha but just a bit and ice magic style)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the wedding of Evergreen and Elfman. Gray thought it was about time

but he wasn't the best judge in this matter. Seemed like a lot of men in the guild 

didn't know how to confess to the women of their hearts. Including himself.

Juvia popped in his mind and he smiled. He knew he had to make a move

someday. He checked he had ALL his clothes on before joining the party in the

guild hall. The happy couple had invited a lot of people. Friends and members 

of other guilds. He grabbed a glass of champagne and looked around. At first he

heard her laugh. She was talking with Cana who was holding a bottle. His eyes

fell on Juvia and he almost died. She was wearing a short tight blue dress that

didn't leave a lot to imagination. Or that was making his imagination go wild.

For very selfish reasons he was glad that Lyon couldn't make it. He was still

busy with a mission and Gray was free to drool without fighting. He didn't

want to ruin the party stupidly. Juvia spotted him and grinned. He waved at her

like an idiot. She left Cana without a word of excuse but everyone was used to

her behavior when Gray was involved.

Juvia : Gray-Sama ! You look dashing. Juvia's very happy to see you !

Gray : M-me too. Ehhhh....

He couldn't think with the sound of his hammering heart. She was even more

gorgeous up close and he could smell her sweet perfume. 

Gray : I uhh...I...Sorry *he walked away*

She was taken aback by his attitude. His reaction wasn't like she imagined her

evening would turn out. She thought he would call her beautiful and invite her

to dance. She let out a sad sigh and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

Mirajane : *she saw Gray* What happened with Juvia ?

Gray : I was so lame ! I couldn't say a proper sentence *he sighed*

Mirajane : *she smirked* It's the dress, isn't it ? She picked it with Lucy's help.

Gray : *he blushed* Yes.

Mirajane : She dressed sexy for your benefit.

Gray : Mira ! Don't make things worse, please.

Mirajane : *she leaned to his ear* I bet you wanna see what's underneath.

Gray : *he felt like his whole face was burning up* Stop that.

The blue-haired mage was observing them. She was getting jealous because she

imagined Mirajane was flirting with her beloved Gray. Maybe he liked their

friend and it was the reason why he always rejected Juvia. A wave of sadness

hit her. 

Mirajane : I think you should go see her before she sees the end of that bottle.

Gray : What ? *he realized what she was talking about* Yeah, I should.

Mirajane : Good luck *she patted his back*

Juvia was taking another gulp of her bottle when someone stopped her. 

Juvia : Hey !! Gray-Sama ?!

Gray : *he smiled* Would you like to dance ?

He was glad he was able to act normal again. 

Juvia : Me ? Yes, Juvia wants that !

Gray : *he chuckled and grabbed her hand* Let's go.

They went on the dancefloor as a slow song started. The young woman's heart

threatened to escape from her ribcage as he pulled her close. They started to

dance slowly.

Gray : I'm sorry about earlier. I acted like an idiot. 

Juvia : Gray-Sama could never be an idiot ! Well, most of the time.

Her perfume was so sweet he felt a bit overwhelmed. He didn't hear her

question. 

Juvia : Gray-Sama ?

Gray : Uh what ?

Juvia : Do you like Mirajane ?

Gray : Of course I do, she's a good friend.

Juvia : Juvia didn't mean it like that. She wants to know if you....if you love her.

He understood what was going on in her obsessive mind. She was picturing his

wedding with Mirajane followed by their children. 

Gray : Let's go outside.

Juvia : Why ?

Gray : Just because *he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the guild*

Juvia : Gray-Sama !

They were outside.

Gray : Shhhh *he gently pushed her against a wall and kissed her*

Her head spinned as she responded to his kiss. Their first kiss ! It was better

than any of her fantasies.

Gray : *he pulled away a little* I'm not in love with Mirajane. We were just talking about you.

She nodded dazed. He kissed her again sliding his tongue in her mouth. She

moaned a little and her beloved pressed himself against her. His hands started

to explore her body and she shivered. His mouth left her lips and sucked on

her neck leaving a big hickey. She was feeling hot and wet.

Juvia : We should go somewhere else.

Gray : *he smirked* You're right. My place ?

The blue mage lost her voice. The man she loved had asked her to come to his

home to do some shenanigans (sp?). She was tempted to pinch herself to see if

she was dreaming. She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards his place. 

Their hearts were beating fast. Gray couldn't believe he was so daring but he

made up his mind and there was no time to beat around the bush anymore. He

knew what he wanted. He looked at her and smiled. He fetched his keys and

opened the door quickly. He wasn't sure what to do next but she took the lead.

She kissed him deeply and unbuttoned his white shirt. She admired him even

though she had seen it many times. This one was different because they were

about to share some intimacy. She kissed his chest and let the shirt fall on the 

floor. He moaned and caressed her hair. 

Gray : Juvia ?

Juvia : Mmm....

Gray : How far did you go ?

He knew that she had a boyfriend before she met him. It was a weird thought

because she always seemed so obsessed with him and if Gray was honest with

himself he felt a bit jealous. 

Juvia : Juvia did stuff but never went all the way. 

The black-haired wizard mentally murdered Bora.

Juvia : What about you ?

She feared the answer. She always imagined all the girls would fall on Gray's

feet and she thought maybe he said yes to one or two...

Gray : Actually I haven't done anything.

Juvia : *surprised* Oh.

She realized it must be a bit embarrassing for him to confess that.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't mind, it's fine.

Gray : *he cleared his throat* But I borrowed some of Erza's kinky novels.

Juvia : *she looked at him in the eyes* Did Gray-Sama read them ?

Gray : Yes.

The first book was out of boredom but by the time he read the second one the

main girl was replaced by Juvia in his mind. 

Gray : Do you wanna play ?

Juvia : *she smirked* Of course Juvia does.

He kissed her deeply and slid her dress to her waist. She wasn't wearing any

bra. He took a moment to admire her round breasts. Her skin was pale but it

looked good on her. His pants tightened a lot and he got rid of her dress.

Gray : *in a husky voice* Your undies too.

She bit her lower lip and slowly took it down before kicking it aside. Her skin

turned pink due to her nakedness. In the meantime the young man created an

ice throne. 

Gray : Sit there, please.

She obeyed and her arms got locked with ice chains.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at her imprisoned wrists. She was free to move her arms because

the chains were long.

Gray : Say it if this is too much.

Juvia : Juvia's fine *she smiled* So this is what's in an ice mage mind. Kinky.

Gray : Yup *he leaned in and kissed her*

He kneeled down and kissed the space between her breasts. Her heart skipped a

beat. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked softly.

Juvia : *she moaned* Gray-Sama...

He liked the sound of that. He guessed he was doing good and took care of her

other breast. Her moans felt like a drug. 

Gray : *teasing* Should I go lower ?

Juvia : Yes !

He laughed at her eagerness. She was too cute.

Juvia : What ? Did you imagine Juvia's imagination was innocent ?

To be honest, the answer was yes. He knew she imagined a lot of stuff -even

their kids- but he never thought it could be kinky. Now he fully realized she

was a woman with needs he intented to fulfill them.

Gray : I'm your slave, babe.

His words made her feel hot from head to toes. He traced a line of kisses going

from her chest to her stomach. She bit her lips in anticipation. The ice mage got

nervous. He knew what to do on paper but he was afraid to go wrong. 

Juvia : Gray-Sama ?

Gray : If I'm lame at this, you'll say it ?

Juvia : You won't be. Trust your instinct.

He nodded and decided to place her legs on his shoulders to have a better

access. Her legs were to die for honestly. She felt exposed and her heart was

beating so loud now. After one last hesitation he kissed her core and started to 

lick her folds.

Juvia : *she whimpered* Oh my...

He let her moans guide him. Turned out she was loud.

Juvia : Yes ! Right there uhhhhh....*she moved her hips*

He looked up at her his mouth still working on the good spot he found. Her

eyes were half closed and her chest was going up and down due to her heavy

breathing. It was a sight he would never forget. He knew she was about to

come and focused on the spot. She almost screamed when her orgasm hit her

and she pulled on his hair harshly. He groaned in pain and pleasure. He was so 

proud that he was able to pleasure her. 

Juvia : That was so good !

Gray : *he pulled away and wiped his mouth* I'm glad you liked it. Do you want to get up ?

Juvia : Yes.

Despite the stimulation her butt was starting to feel cold. He freed her and the

throne melted away.

Juvia : It should be Juvia's turn to play.

He nodded. He knew that she liked BDSM but he wasn't sure how much. He

always rejected the idea before but tonight was different. He wanted to explore

new possibilities. 

Juvia : What does Gray-Sama like ?

Gray : *he blushed* I don't know.

She created a water whip and his eyes widened. 

Juvia : *she moved behind him* Gray-Sama had been bad *she whipped him*

Gray : *he groaned* Why ?

Juvia : Because you're always stripping and it should be for Juvia only.

Gray : I am.

Juvia : Then finish undressing. 

His pants left him in a split of a second but he hesitated for his boxers.

Juvia : *she slapped his butt* That too.

Gray : Yes, ma'am.

She giggled and watched him getting rid of the last piece of clothes. Now they

were both naked the air was heavy and filled with lust.

Juvia : *she pressed herself against his back* Juvia wants to taste you.

He sucked in a breath. On lonely nights he had already imagined what it would

feel like to be in her mouth. That thought would easily take him off. Imagining

her naked body too. 

Gray : Do you want me to lie down or something ?

Juvia : No *she kissed his neck and went in front of him*

She kissed his chest and abs before going on her knees. He was really hard and

turned on. She planted a kiss on his tip and he groaned. After that she took him

in her mouth and he stopped thinking coherently. It felt so damn good !

Gray : *he moaned* Juvia....

He closed his eyes when her tongue rolled around his shaft. He guessed she had

already done that but he wasn't jealous – much- because he was enjoying this

way too much. He grabbed her hair and gently moved her head. He was very

close.

Gray : Uhhhh Juvia....Fuck....

She pulled away and licked her lips. She was happy he liked what she did. He 

pulled her up and kissed her passionatly. His hands went down her back and

butt. He squeezed it. 

Gray : *he whispered in her ear* Ready to go to bed ?

Juvia : Yes.

He picked her up and walked to his room. She had never been there but right

now she was focused on her man. He softly laid her on the bed and joined his

blue-haired lover. He positioned himself between her legs and looked in her

eyes as he slowly entered her.

Juvia : Ohhhh....

Gray : You're alright ?

Juvia : Y-yeah.

He buried his face in her neck and started to move losing himself in the new

sensations. The young woman rode the waves of pleasure with bliss.

Juvia : Gray-Sama uhhh...

Gray : *he moaned* Yeah, call me that...*he picked up the pace*

She was getting close again.

Gray : *he kissed her neck* You're mine.

Juvia : Always.

She always belonged to him but it was nice to have Gray-Sama claiming her.

They reached heaven together. 

The next morning Gray was looking at the town. Actually it was almost noon

but the night had been short. He glanced at the naked woman asleep in his bed

and smiled. He didn't regret his choice for one second. 

Juvia : *she stirred* Gray-Sama...

Gray : I'm here *he sat on the bed and kissed her*

Juvia : Juvia's glad it was not a dream. 

Gray : *he smiled* And I'm glad I stopped holding back. Hey, guess who I just saw leaving Laxus's place ? *he paused* Mirajane.

Juvia : *she giggled* Weddings do that to people. Playing with their hormones.

Gray : Last night *he blushed* when I said you were mine I didn't just mean your body. I want you. Would you be my girlfriend ?

Juvia : Yes !

She wouldn't have been happier if he had proposed. Her stomach growled.

Gray : C'mon, I'm going to cook *he gave her one of his shirts*

She grinned and left the bed. They were so domestic already !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> My next fic will be called 'Her Empty Heart' (Gruvia)


End file.
